Blue
by Dark-an9el-2
Summary: Alois's jealously overpowers him as he conjures up a plan of how to regain his butlers love; straying him from Ciel who Claude desires more than anything else.
1. Chapter 1

"You're pathetic. Just look at you."

The dark, scornful man crouched beside the weak, defenseless boy and placed a cold hand upon his cheek; smirking deviously, yellow cat like eyes burning brightly within the dim lit surrounding; watching as fear absorbed his highness's small throbbing body.

Removing his glasses in a swift manner he placed a single cold hand to the young, blonde's cheek and observed his fragile structure.

"Such a silly, selfish boy who truly means nothing to me. Your use, only so that I can get to the one I truly desire, you are nothing compared to him."

The man grimaced, and pushed the blonde's face abruptly to the side in utter disgust, and stood up and stared down at him once more.

"Soon I will end your life, and believe me, I cannot wait till that sweet, sweet day."

* * *

Alois shook and trembled as he darted up from beneath the deep, royal blue covers that enclosed in around him. "I-It was only a dream..." He blinked softly, releasing saddened tears that looked like precious crystals from his turquoise eyes, an anxious feeling building up inside him, unsure whether or not to call for his butler, Claude. The same man whom had just been in his nightmare.

Hurt, and somewhat confused, Alois dragged himself out of bed and wandered to the window, shuddering as the warmth drained from him as cold winter air targeted his exposed skin. He looked out and up into the sky, leaning against the window; face pressed against the glass as more tears leaked from his eyes, tricking down the window one after the other, hot breath condensing against the glass.

"It's strange how people look out into the stars at night when upset or in pain..." He whispered to himself, glancing down to a mirror beside him which was tilted at an angle, displaying his reflection.

"Does Claude really want to leave me? … he can't, I won't let him! I can't be alone again, not ever!" He shouted into his reflection, disgusted and afraid.

Angered, he lifted the mirror and smashed it to the ground, leaving a pool of glimmering shards of glass to litter the floor around him.

Soon enough footsteps were heard to be approaching. Alois stayed calm and remained where he stood as Claude then entered the room.

As usual Claude held an apathetic look upon his face and stood awaiting.

"Claude."

"Yes, your highness?" He bowed.

"Do you care about me?" Alois took a few steps closer. "Will you ever leave me?"

"Your highness what has brought all this on?"

"Answer my question you stupid man!" Alois screamed, stomping his foot upon the ground in frustration.

Claude narrowed his gaze, and leant down to the boys level, glancing behind the boys locks of blonde hair to see the broken mirror and it's remains on the floor.

He remained quiet still.

"Why won't you love me Claude?"

"But your highness...you know why. Surely you must do now." Sighing Claude stood upright.

With that, Claude turned and walked in the opposite direction to leave a stunned and hurt Alois, presumably to leave for a dustpan and brush.

He did not care and didn't have time to answer his masters questions, nor did he want to.

Of course Alois knew what Claude wanted. He wanted Ciel and wouldn't rest until he got he demonic hands on him.

This broke Alois to pieces every time he thought of it. He was unwanted, unloved and uncared for. The only thing different this time, was that Alois knew what he had to do.

In his mind, in order to regain Claude's love and affection, he had to destroy what ever was in his way.

This being Sebastian's young master, Ciel Phantomhive.


	2. Chapter 2

Claude leant down; gazing at the mess on the floor and let out a frustrated, fed up sign as he began to clear up the broken glass, repeatedly propping his glasses back upon his pale slim nose, an emotionless expression upon his face.

"Claude."

Claude raised his eyebrows and turned to face Alois whom was standing a few steps behind him.

"Yes, your highness."

"Dress me. I want to visit Ciel today." He grinned, trying not to let his expression change as yet more jealously built up as he saw his butlers face shine with excitement at the mere thought of 'Ciel Phantomhive.'

"As you wish." He leapt up from the floor, (placing the dustpan and brush on the side) and gathered Alois's fresh clothes for the day.

Alois adored Claude, no matter what. He knew he bossed him around, irritated him and troubled him constantly to the brink of insanity, but deep down he was the only man he had. Everyday he would see this mysterious, tall, dark haired man with the ordinary solemn look about him walk into his room with a stance that Alois always assumed there was always something on his mind; plotting something; most likely against him.

Although he was confused, that a man who presumably disliked him, would dress him in little booty shorts and over the knee socks. It was odd. But Alois did enjoy his sense of style, even though he thought he looked like he was going to be sold any minute to an old, sweaty fat man for all sorts of revealing acts.

Alois had never seen Claude genuinely smile. He may of smirked now and then at the thought of Ciel but Alois wanted to see him smile for him. He wanted to make him smile. No matter how may times Alois played tricks, teased and played around with silly jokes his facial expression remained the same. Sometimes he even thought he was a robot as he never showed emotion. But of course he realised that he was a demon who he would never understand.

Alois propped himself upon his bed and waited to be dressed as Claude wandered over, a bundle of clothes in his hands.

The blue eyed boy sat and watched as Claude bent down and began to unbutton his shirt, watching him pop every button to reveal more and more pale, innocent skin. Alois couldn't help but think what was running through his butlers mind, as if he was imagining of undressing Ciel instead of him which he most likely was, judging by the way that he refused to look at him or communicate as always.

Despite the rudeness Claude presented to him, and the loss of trust he felt in his butler, Alois smiled to himself as he felt the warm breath from his butler that occasionally blew into his face. His breath smelt sickly and sweet, like fresh, warm pancakes drizzled in lemon juice and sugar making him want to wrap his arms around the slender figure in front of him to inhale his dreamy scent.

Although he knew he couldn't. All he could do for now was watch, until he could have him all to himself.

After eventually removing his dress shirt, Claude's eyes flickered over the boys exposed chest, examining him. Eyes darting up quickly to meet Alois's gaze he looked away almost instantly. He then began to attire Alois in his usual clothes.

* * *

'That was weird.' Thought Alois, as the both of them left the Trancy Estate, shoes crunching beneath the silver gravel to the horse and cart awaiting them. "He never looks at me whilst dressing me...I hope he doesn't have an idea of what I'm up to, he can't!"

Claude stooped by the entrance of the cart and turned. "Something the matter your highness? The expression on your face appears to be of worry."

"Wh-what? I'm fine. Quit your assumptions and lets go."

Claude stood and watched amused as the young blonde pushed past him, and stumbled in the cart, crossing his arms, to face the window where he refused to speak or look at anyone.

'Hmm.' Claude thought. As he also entered the cart, seating himself opposite the boy.

'Maybe today I'll finally get who I want.' The both of them thought.


End file.
